Mine
by Grand Chariot
Summary: Koukuya fluff. Takuya and Kouji spend a day at the beach and at Kouji's apartment. Cameras, AC's, kisses and more.


**Disclaimer-** I do own digimon.

 **Warning: This fic contains slash or malexmale relationships**. Don't like, don't read.

"Takuya, Kouji's on the phone for you" Mrs. Kanbara hollered to her eldest son. "I'm coming mom," yelled back a 16 year old brunette, rushing down the stairs with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Kouji, what's up?"

"Hello Takuya. Can you ask your mom to hold the receiver away from her when she's calling you next time? I think one of my eardrums have blown." came Kouji's silky voice, with a hint of mirth in it. Takuya could listen to his boyfriend go on for ages but now wasn't the time to think about such matters.

"Ha-ha, very funny. For what do I owe such a gracious call from His Highness?" Takuya replied. He could imagine Kouji narrowing his eyes as he shot back. "The only 'high' person here seems to be you. What are you on Takuya? And quit pouting, I am not playing along again. Not after what happened last time, anyway."

Takuya thought back to what had happened during Izumi's Christmas party when the couple had went off acting like drunkards the entire time and the Orimoto's had shut them down; ruining their plans for the party. Izumi had been so put off by the occurrence that she refused to talk to either teen for a week until Kouichi had convinced her that they were just joking around.

"Yeah, no one wants a repeat of that, especially not me because you weren't the one that was kicked in the shin by our blond warrior of the wind," replied Takuya as he still saw the scar that had left of his muscular leg.

"Whatever, you crybaby. Do you want to go the beach in, say about 5 minutes?" Kouji asked him. Takuya would have fainted if the blue haired boy had asked him the same question just half a year ago. He was hopelessly in love with him and was so scared of his own feelings; let alone what the lone wolf would do if he found out. When the brown-haired teen **did** tell him, Kouji had pulled him into a kiss and returned the favor by confessing to the shocked teen.

"Sure, koi. I'll bring my new camera. I've been waiting for a reason to put it to use." Replied Takuya, excitedly. "Bye, see you soon, love you." the brunette quickly said, hanging up before his boyfriend could say anything back.

He quickly went to his room, retrieved the camera his aunt had given him for his birthday and rushed out the door, after yelling a 'goodbye' to his mom. He ran down the familiar street in front of his house to the beach, which was just a ten-minute walk away. He reached the sandy shore and spotted a bandanna-wearing boy standing on top of a large rock overlooking the sea.

He looked so majestic standing there, the last red rays of sunlight outlining his lean body, the soft wind blowing his hair back, away from his pale white face. The brunette couldn't miss the opportunity to take a quick snap of the sight he was witnessing. Takuya cleared his throat and startled dark blue eyes met dark brown ones. Kouji's face visibly relaxed when he realized it was his lover who disturbed his thoughts.

Kouji was thinking about the first time he had seen the goggle-headed boy. When he had entered the elevator that took him to the terminal that would bring the Digi Destined to the digital world, the beautiful creature that had jumped into his life and slowly broke down every wall he had brought up. The same person was the reason Kouji had managed to make it through his twin's hospitalization.

He smiled at said boy cheerfully. He had been so overjoyed when he found that the brunette returned his feelings, he had felt as if angels were calling out to him, telling him that he would never be sad again. At the moment, he frowned as he noticed what his boyfriend was paying more attention to his camera than to the blue-haired boy.

"'Kuya, what have you got there? Lemme see." Said Kouji before snatching the camera from his koi's hands. Takuya desperately tried to take it back but couldn't when the other teen sprinted away. Determined to catch him, he took off towards the now stumbling figure. When he finally caught up, both boys were exhausted and fell to the sandy ground, face up, laughing.

Takuya, having gotten back his possession, seemed satisfied. "Can I take a few photos of you?" he asked shyly after a few seconds of panting like a dog. To this Kouji got up on his elbows and looked down at the brunette with a suspicious look. "Why would I let you do that? Why do you want to? It's not like I'm going to leave you any time soon." Kouji replied.

"Does that mean I can't?" sighed Takuya with a defeated look in his eyes. He had a plan to give the bluenette a scrapbook filled with pictures of the couple for his birthday. He had thought it would be easy enough to get a few because he had his camera and Kouji's birthday wasn't for a few months.

"I didn't say that now, did I? I just wanted to know what you were planning." He then lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "You know I would let you take pictures of me anytime, _anywhere._ " His voice sounded as smooth as silk and the implications were not lost on the other teen.

Takuya felt a shiver run up his back as he looked again at his lover to see a seductive look in his dark blue orbs. His face alone was enough to invoke a whimper from the boy to which the ex-loner just chuckled. He then sat up and moved his legs around the other boy, straddling him. He was caught off guard when a flash came from his right and noticed that Takuya had just taken a picture of him.

He felt the corners of his lips twitch before he leant forward and captured the young Kanbara's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Takuya's hands were immediately in his koi's long locks, to pull him closer, relishing the feel of the softness in his hands which emitted a soft moan from the warrior of light. They had to break off however when he heard an oddly familiar voice scream out to them.

"Onii-chan, quit doing that here. You're going to get sand up your butt." Came Shinya's voice with an amused tone. "Quick, Tomoki-chan, you're going to miss it." He said to his slightly taller companion who he was pulling along. He knew that the boy was tripping very often so he couldn't help but forcing him to run around.

Kouji sighed as he got off the blushing teen and re-adjusted his bandanna which had loosened significantly during the short make out session he was enjoying before he was rudely interrupted. Sending an icy glare at the young brunette whose brother was brushing off the sand he had gotten on his clothes, Kouji turned his eyes to young Tomoki who was looking quite out of it.

The warrior of ice looked just about ready to burst with sexual tension from the looks of it. Kouji doubted that the boy's companion realized what an effect he had been having on the younger boy, recalling when Takuya had failed to miss the situations that often compromised both teens and by the looks of it, his brother was no different.

"Hey there, Takuya, Kouji," Tomoki greeted the couple and then turned to his friend "Shinya, what do you say we leave these two lovebirds to their own devices?"Shinya grinned knowingly and continued to drag his blushing friend across the beach after a hasty 'goodbye'. Kouji watched the two until he saw Tomoki fall right on top of the other boy, both refusing to move. Smiling to himself, he turned his attention back to his disarmingly attractive date.

He blinked when he realized that Takuya was no longer standing where he had seen him barely few seconds ago. Takuya grinned from his hiding spot behind the rock Kouji was previously standing on as he clicked a picture on his camera of Kouji's confused and slightly worried face. He chuckled to himself as he walked out from behind the boulder to see a flash of relief and then a mischievous look in the bluenette's eyes before the boy was picked up into the air.

"Kouji, let me… go now" yelped Takuya as he struggled to get himself out of the clutches of his koi. "If you say so…" he heard before he felt himself falling. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to realize Kouji had just fallen to his own knees and was now pushing the brunette onto his back for the second time in within the last ten minutes. Takuya leaned back and stared back at the other boy as he slowly came down on the other boy. While looking into the dark blue eyes he found pure lust but then…..

Kouji smirked, quickly pulled away the silver gadget that had been left a little off to the side and took off once again but this time towards the sea. After reaching the moist sand he looked back to see that the goggle-headed boy had just come to his senses and was only chasing after the boy.

By the time Kouji had figured out the working of the camera he held, the annoyed boy was dangerously close. Just then, Takuya's foot caught on something and fell straight onto the blue haired teen. Kouji only managed to click as this happened. Caught off guard, he was barely able to hold the now blushing boy. He was grateful that he had tied the strap of the camera around his wrist, or it would have been thrown into the clear water and he would've had to comfort his companion.

Kouji looked down at Takuya who was now hiding his face against Kouji's chest. "How does someone as innocent as you end up with someone so evil and messed up?" Takuya looked up with an irritated look on his face. "I have told you once and I'll tell you again. Stop putting yourself down so much Kouji." Takuya pulled away the boy to arms-length to once again look up into now confused gray blue eyes.

Kouji's eyes immediately softened once he realized what had gotten the brunette so worked up. Last week they had watched a documentary about low self-esteem and self-harm. "'Kuya, you know I won't even think of hurting myself. I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason you cry. I know that though I might have the occasional moods when I'm feeling especially bad, I will always remember that I still have you and that you will not leave me."

Takuya felt every word pull at his conscience and he immediately felt guilty about it. "Ofcourse I won't leave you. Why would I? Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you go, ever." "I love you, Takuya." The brunette responded by nuzzling the taller teen's shoulder. He felt warm arms hold him in a warm embrace.

Neither wanted to budge when they felt the cool water run over their feet. At this Takuya let out a comforted whimper and hooked his legs around his lovers. Two brunettes slyly watching the two older Digi-Destined hastily pulled out a camera of their own and took a picture of the entangled lovers in the fading sunlight. Shinya decided he would share this moment with his brother and idol.

The elder pair finally broke apart. Kouji wrapped his arm around the shorter koi and pulled him along back to the Minamoto residence. "Can I stay over at your place?" the brunette looked up with pleading eyes. Kouji simply chuckled and nodded. "Just remember to call your mom this time. I did not appreciate being woken at 2 in the morning only to lose my cute little boyfriend to his very worried mom." "Don't worry, that's not going to happen. I wouldn't want my angel to be upset now, would I?"

On opening the mahogany door Kouji was greeted by his German shepherd who pounced on him and started lovingly licking his master's face. Takuya stepped back, watched with an amused look on his tanned face and took a picture. The mutt seemed to know exactly when Kouji was around and this will never cease to amaze him. He remembered when his koi first introduced him to the dog he was terribly afraid of the growling animal. But he had grown to love the dog and he felt the dog too realized that the persistent brunette was worth Kouji.

After finally pulling himself away from the lovable dog, Kouji dragged Takuya into the kitchen by the wrist. Instead of wondering what brought on this from his lover, Takuya decided to let the bluenette pull him away and watched as Wolf followed excitedly and was currently nuzzling Takuya's calves, begging for attention. Kouji smirked at this and muttered something under his breath about being an attention whore.

"Can you make something for me, I'm so hungry" Kouji whined. "Too bad, because I'm not" replied Takuya just as his stomach grumbled and he grinned sheepishly under Kouji's accusing gaze.

Though both boys were hopeless in the kitchen when in the digital world, Takuya was much more skilled if he had clear instructions to follow. Kouji, on the other hand, had no such talent and has to rely on either his boyfriend or his moms for a home-made meal. "Why can't your stepmom cook something for us? I'm sure **she** can whip up something that is most likely not going to poison us."

"She's not here, remember? Why do you think you can stay over here? Also, you never know what she puts in the food." Takuya nodded. Kouji's stepmom was not very accepting of the relationship he had with the Warrior of Flame. Although she wasn't against gay people in general, she just didn't like the idea of having a gay son. Takuya felt a shiver run up his spine, not at the thought of an angry stepmom but because of the suddenly cold room. _Why was it so cold?_

"Okay then, I suppose I'll have to make you something or else we're both going to starve. Can you pick out a recipe from the cookbook and start gathering the ingredients? I need to let my parents know I'm staying over." Said Takuya as he went over to the phone and started dialing the familiar home number.

Kouji flipped through the small cookbook, slightly frowning at the large number of recipes that included capsicum. He absolutely despised the flavor of the green vegetable. On the contrary, Takuya loved them and were often incorporated into his cooking. But for some reason he didn't seem to mind the vegetable when it was his boyfriend who had cooked it. Giving up, he closed the book and read the cover to realize the only cookbook in house was titled 'Capsicum Delights'.

Takuya returned to the white-walled kitchen to find a put out teenager. "We don't have any capsicums…" said the boy and turned his gaze to the cookbook. "Takeout?" suggested the brunette. Once again he felt something cold but couldn't place why or where it had come from, was he getting a fever? The taller teen glumly nodded and went over to the phone and called the pizza place. The person who picked up the phone was dumb enough to hang up on him –twice. When Kouji asked for his supervisor, he sobered up and took the order of 2 large barbeque chicken pizza and soda.

He returned, frustrated, to the couch to find the brunette curled up and was taking slow deep breaths. He felt his face soften and smiled as he watched the slow rising and falling of his lover's chest. His sun-kissed looked so soft that the boy couldn't resist running his hands along the sleeping one's face. He gasped when he realized how cold it felt.

The boy had switched on the air conditioner when he had entered the house and now his boyfriend was freezing. After pulling a blanket onto the small figure, Kouji switched off the machine that was behind the tall cupboard. Now that he thought about it Takuya probably never knew that it had been there. He had only switched it on because it was an especially hot day today.

The boy looked like he was having a nice dream because he had a soft smile on his face. Just looking at the goggle-head made a warm feeling spread inside of Kouji, in fact, just being around him was enough to make him feel instantly more comfortable and relaxed. That smile really was contagious. His long lashes rested on his cheeks, dark brown orbs hiding behind them. His eyes compliment his outgoing and cheerful nature. Kouji could spend hours on the end staring into those eyes, not only because they were-in his mind- perfect in every sense but they were like a peephole into his thoughts. But he was only one who was given permission to do this.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house, waking the brunette. Kouji slightly frowned at this but went to get the door with his wallet in hand. He opened the door to find a girl who was dressed provocatively dressed, in a skirt that reached halfway up her thigh. He would've thought she was some lost schoolgirl if not for the excessively small t-shirt with the pizza place's name on it and the two flat boxes she held in her right hand. She had her hips cocked to the side and her free hand on her hip. On seeing Kouji open the door, she immediately took up a pose which made her look more like she was putting out.

"Hello, did you order a pizza? No girlfriend to cook you a nice homemade meal?" the blond girl asked. Kouji simply shook his head and asked for the price. "It's on me, cutie. Now can I come in and have it with you? Pizzas as big as these need two people to finish." At this point, Kouji was beginning to worry, until he felt two arms snake around his waist and a spiky haired head on his shoulder.

"Who is this, koi? Are you cheating on little old me?" Takuya mock gaped and acted disgraced. This got the girl's attention and she apologized profusely before leaving without letting the bluenette pay as an apology. "Well, something good came out of that." Said the brunette after shrugging. "Easy for you to say, you didn't nearly get molested."

"Well, this just proves how lucky I was to land a great boyfriend. I still have to shield you from the horrors of the fan girls, Kouji-koi." Teased Takuya while wiggling his eyebrows. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Kanbara. Let's eat now." Replied the bluenette.

"Will flattery get me lucky? If so I'll do it all night long." Said Takuya seductively. It had been over a week since he could some alone time with his boyfriend. Being a hormonal, horny teenager is not helping with how bad Takuya wanted Kouji. Already, due to the teasing back on the beach, he couldn't resist anymore.

Kouji was about to make a snappy reply but was cut short by two lips on his own. The kiss was so full of desire that he almost dropped the pizza boxes on the floor but quickly placed them on the kitchen counter. Still connected at the lips, the two boys made their way over to the couch. Finally breaking for air after probing the other's mouth with their tongues, Kouji immediately latched his lips onto the tanned boy's throat. Sucking there elicited a deep moan from the other boy which cause vibrations which felt quite peculiar on pale lips.

Content with the now red spot on the tanned skin, Kouji started removing the smaller boys t-shirt. He ran his finger down the revealed skin, all the way to just below the belly button. The bandanna he wore lay thrown away on the side when he attacked a nipple. Shivers ran through Takuya's body and he felt a sense of immense relief from the release of sexual tension. He removed his lover's lips from his chest and pulled it to his hungry ones and they were once again in a passionate kiss.

Kouji broke the kiss to remove his own t-shirt and lay on top of his boyfriend, the skin to skin contact made both of them let out a sound between a whimper and a moan. They connected lips once again this time their hand roaming the other's body. Every time Kouji traced his finger down his chest, the more sounds he got from the other boy. He felt something hardening under him. He reached down to grope it but was stopped when Takuya let out a yelp and broke the kiss. "I'm not really ready for that yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine, just tell me when you are because then I can make you feel like the princess you are to me." Replied Kouji before he sat back up to look at his boyfriend.

"But I'm not a princess. I'm a boy!" said the boy with a pout and mock indignation. "No one said you weren't. I can attest to the fact that you are indeed a boy but princes aren't pampered as much as a princess and I want only the best for my 'Kuya." At this, the other boy's face lit up and he put his face into Kouji's chest and hugged him tight. "I love you Kouji." _That's right_ _ **his**_ _'Kuya. His…_ thought the boy as he drifted off to sleep once again.

Kouji realized the arms around him were looser and noticed that the brunette had fallen asleep on him again. Taking the opportunity, he ran his hand through the silky brown curls when he felt sleep tugging at his own eyelids. The last thing he remembered thinking about before sleep was about how perfect this felt.

 **Please review and tell me if it was better that the previous fic I wrote. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
